


Prince Conflict

by HanranDansa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, Car Sex, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Ignisxnoctis - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Noctis has been keeping quite the secret for some odd years due to his betrothal to Lady Lunafreya, though while camping Ignis manages gets the secret out of him.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Prince Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I've never done a Final Fantasy fic before but I adore this ship and I've recently been replaying FFXV sooooo yeh~

Noctis tossed and turned for what felt like hours in the tent, unable to sleep. Its been about 3 or so nights now that he hasn't really slept. He let out a sigh as he sat up, running a hand through his hair glancing over the others who were fast asleep. He carefully stepped over them, making his way outside the tent as quietly as possible. It was quiet outside, nothing but some light wind and some crickets. The fire was low but still going and he made his way over to the Regalia and leaned against it next to the back door. Arms crossed and head down he sighed, jealous that he wasn't tired. Well, He was but not enough to let himself sleep. He stood there only a moment before he heard rustling. 

"Noct?" Noctus looked up to see Ignis making his way over, raking a hand through his slightly messy hair. "What're you doing up?" 

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled, casting his gaze on the dim campfire. 

"Anything on your mind?" Ignis asked. "I know I can come off as unapproachable but you must know I am always here for you." 

Noctis chuckled and looked at him as Ignis leaned himself against the car as well, their hips almost touching. 

"I uh... thanks. It means a lot, really." He went silent for a moment. "I don't really know what's wrong with me. What I'm feeling." Noctis knew that was somewhat of a lie but the truth he knew was not something he could just say. 

"Are you sure? Be it just us, I'm not the one who is going to judge you." Ignis was always logical and reassuring. 

Noctis smirked and shook his head. "I know I know its just..." 

"Is it the wedding?" 

"You could say that." Noctis knew neither him nor Lunafreya loved each other. They were doing what was right. While they most definitely cared about each other, there was no real love there. 

"What is this about Noct?" Ignis stepped in front of the prince, hands on his hips, looking down at him. 

"I just.. I have this huge responsibility and for what? Peace yeah yeah I get that but... why am I to marry someone that I won't ever truly love?" 

Ignis chuckled. "The young prince going on about love? Who would have guessed." 

"I'm serious!" Noctis sighed. "Maybe it's dumb to care but I'm never going to really be able to have the person I genuinely care for and it hurts." Noctis was beyond embarrassed about admitting such feelings but it had been bottled up for so long. 

Ignis paused, a bit confused. "Noct, do you have someone you care for?" 

"I uh... I guess you could say that." 

"My my, who knew? Well so who's the young lady?"  
Noctis bit his lip and rubbed the neck of his neck. "Well uh, that's part of it. Its uh, not a woman." 

Ignis' eyes widened a bit. "O-oh I, I'm sorry for assuming. Perhaps I shouldn't pry." Ignis began to wave off the conversation and stepped back a bit. 

Noctis felt a tight knot in his stomach and he impulsively reached for Ignis' wrist and pulled him against his chest. Ignis was shocked at the sudden gesture and could quite literally feel Noctis' heart pounding. Noctis' eyes trailed from Ignis', down to his lips then back up again. Ignis gave a hint of a sad smile. 

"Noctis.. I.. we can't, I mean-" 

Noctis pulled Ingnis forward by his shirt and kissed him hard and passionately, deeper than he had ever imagined kissing anyone. Ignis froze, until he felt Noctis pull him tighter and he slowly melted into the kiss, pulling him close by his lower back. Noctis lightly grazed his teeth against Ignis' lips, causing him to gasp. They pulled away for a moment and looked at each other. 

"Ignis, please.." Noctis said in a heavy breath. "I've waiting so long to tell you I just-" 

Ignis tilted Noctis' chin up and kissed him lightly. "Is this what you really want Noct?" 

He nodded, his face feeling warm. "This is what I've wanted for so long but I was afraid to tell you." 

"Don't be afraid. If this what you want, I shall oblige." 

Ignis popped open the back door of the Regalia and motioned for Noctis to get in. He hesitated for a moment, really questioning if they should be doing this, especially in the car, but slid in nonetheless. Ignis followed and closed it behind them, pushing the lock down. Noctis was seated long ways with his legs up across the back seat and Ignis crawled on top of him, pushing him back by his chest. 

Ignis leaned down kissing Noctis' neck, biting and sucking every so often. Noctis gasped, wrapping his arm around Ignis. He couldn't believe this was finally happening. Ignis pushed himself down, grinding against the other who let out a startled gasp and arched his back. Both of their erections pressed against each other like this drove Noctis crazy and he tossed his head back. Ignis sat up and began to undress and Noctis happily followed suit, tossing his shirt off to the side landing on the center consol. Ignis roamed his hands over the prince's chest as he kissed him hard. His fingertips brushed the ridge of his shorts he wore to bed and he began to inch them down one side at a time. 

Noctis groaned impatiently and assisted Ignis the rest of the way, pulling his underwear off with the shorts, dropping them to the foor beside them. Ignis chuckled and sat up. 

"Someone's eager I see." His lightly pulled on the others hair who hissed with pleasure.  
"Shut it." Noctis could feel the tension building inside him and he began to get snippy. 

"Come now prince, if you don't mind your manners ill have to punish you." 

Noctis huffed and rolled his eyes. He felt a tinge of excitement that went straight to his erection with those words and he hoped it was a promise. 

"You won't. Now shut up and kiss me dammit." 

Ignis let out a low chuckle, adjusting his glasses. "I see." He looked down at the other and sat back. "Roll over. On your stomach." He directed. 

Noctis raised an eyebrow but listened when he felt Ignis would only force him to roll over. 

"Ass up." 

Noctis was shocked. It was like Ignis was a whole new person. "I, I'm sorry?" 

"You heard me. Ass. Up." 

Noctis swallowed hard and supported himself with his arms as he lifted himself up and keeping his chest down. He looked over his shoulder to see a grin on Ignis' face. 

"Good boy." Ignis praised. Noctis felt his erection twitch again at the praise and his heart raced. 

Ignis pulled down his pants and underwear leaving both of them naked. Noctis couldn't pull his eyes away from Ignis, he was so much bigger than Noctis had imagined. Ignis took his length and propped it up against Noctis' ass, sliding up and down as slow as he could, as slow as it took to drive Noctis wild. 

"Ahh.. hnnnn... Ignis.. Ignis please..." 

"What is it prince?" Ignis chuckled and smacked Noctis on the ass. 

"AHH‐!" Noctis yelped, his fists clenched. "Please I.. I want you inside.." 

Ignis chuckled. "Very well." 

Ignis leaned forward holding Noctis' chin, indicating that he wanted him to suck his fingers. Noctis was embarrassed but did so anyway, swirling his tongue all around until Ignis felt they were wet enough. He started with his middle finger, pushing in slowly. Noctis moaned softly, backing himself up into the other. Ignis slid his first finger in, spreading them apart, slowly moving in and out then making a 'come here' motion. Noctis bit his lip and gasped loudly. His erection was dripping with precum. 

"Ignis please!!" He begged 

Ignis removed his finger and pressed the tip of his own erection against Noctis, slowly pushing himself in. Once all of him was in, he waited a moment and then began to thrust in and out slowly. 

"Hnngg.. fuck.. fuck that feels good.." Noctis moaned softly.  
Ignis bit his lip, grunting as he thrust into the other. Noctis felt so tight and warm. It was something Ignis had never felt before and Noctis moaning under him only drove him more crazy. He sped up a bit, the car being filled with the sound of skin slapping and both oth them cussing and moaning. 

"Ignis.. pull my hair." Noctis pleaded. 

Ignis did as he wished and grabbed a fist full and pulled his head back roughly. Noctis hissed in response but his eyes rolled in the back of his head with the feeling. Ignis went faster, about as fast as he could and gave Noctis' ass another hard smack. The prince yelped again in a loud moan. He tried to cover his mouth but ignis swatted his hand away. 

"I wanna hear. I wanna hear every little whimper and moan you make." Noctis nodded and Ingnis chuckled. "Flip back over" 

Ignis pulled out and Noctis laid on his back on the seat. Ignis pulled Noctis close, bringing one of his legs over his shoulder and pushed himself back inside Noctis. 

Noctis moaned loudly feeling Ignis' full length enter him again. He was thrusting so fast that Noctis couldn't even process the feelings. It was all so much and so overwhelming but he never wanted it to stop. 

Ignis looked down at the man below him, a sweaty trembling mess as he was helpless, getting railed. Noctis' face was a bright red as he tried to hide it out of embarrassment but Ignis pinned his hand down. 

"Don't even think about it. I want to see all of you. I wanna see you helpless Noct." 

Noctis whimpered and it only drove Ignis further. Ignis reached down taking ahold of Noctis' erection and stroked in time with his thrusts. Noctis made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a moan and he arched his back, becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. 

"IGNIS FUCK" Noctis yelled. He gripped the side and back of the seat, trying not to squirm around too much. 

Ignis was moaning almost as much as Noctis, trying to last a little longer. "Fuck Noct.. you feel so good i- I'm gonna come soon."  
"Ngh.. m-me too.." Noctis bit his lip then looked up at the other. "Ignis.. cum inside me. I.. I wanna feel it." Noctis looked away, too embarrassed at the request he made. 

Ignis leaned down to his ear. "Of course, my prince." 

Ignis grabbed Noctis by the hips and thrust as deep into him as he could, as fast as he could and Noctis cupped his hand over his mouth to stifle his yelps and moans. 

"Fffucckk Ignis l.. I'm gonna cum.. d-dont stop!" Noctis tossed his head back, arching his back as he gasped and moaned like crazy. 

Ignis took hold of Noctis' erection and began stroking along with his thrusts once more. 

"F-fuucckk-!" Noctis cried. "Yes! Ignis.. God I'm cumming-!" 

"M-me too..!" As Noctis came in Ignis' hand, he moaned loudly, giving one last hard thrust into the other. 

Noctis whimpered as he felt Ignis' load inside him and how warm it was. Ignis pulled himself slowly from the other, trying to make the least amount of mess as possible. Noctis, completely out of breath glanced down at his chest to see his own cum all over it and he chuckled. 

"Good thing the seats are leather huh?" 

"Indeed, makes cleanup easier." Ignis gathered their clothes and helped Noctis sit up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on, there's a running river just behind the camp, let's go clean up there." 

As the pair got out of the car, they noticed the fire was completely out and they could just barely see the light of the sun rising in the distance. They hurried to the river and cleaned themselves off before changing back into their sleep clothes. 

Noctis reached for Ignis' hand as they walked back to the tent. "So." Ignis began. "Did you really mean everything you said? About me being the one you care for?" 

Noctis nodded. "Yeah, I have for some time now. You can imagine the fit my father would have if he knew." 

Ignis laughed. "Yes, quite. How do you expect to go about this then? You still have a duty to marry Lady Lunafreya."  
Noctis sighed. "Yeah... I don't really know what I'm going to do." 

"You could start by being honest with her." 

Noctis scoffed. "I don't know how that'll turn out." 

"Because you've yet to try." The two approached the outside of the tent and Ignis kissed Noctis' forehead. "We will figure it out." 

"I hope so." 

A groggy Prompto poked his head out from the tent and both Noctis and Ignis jumped a bit a backed up from each other. 

"Whatre you two doing out here?" Prompto asked in a sleepy voice. 

"Oh uh um" Noctis rambled. 

"I asked Noct to help me make breakfast this morning." 

Gladio pushed through the opening of the tent and stepped out, yawning and stretching. 

"Ah, hey Gladio." Noctis said quietly. 

Gladio gave him and up and down glance and smirked. "Morning. You're up early, how'd you sleep? 

Noctis looked away, over towards the campfire. "I slept okay." 

"Yes well in any rate I must get cooking so we can get a move on." Ignis chimed in. 

As the four of them packed up camp and got in the car Prompto eagerly took his place in the passenger seat and everyone else climbed in. 

"That's odd." Prompto said suddenly. 

"Whats that?" Ingis asked as he buckled himself in. 

"Oh I just don't remember leaving the window down. I guess it was down all night, my bad." Noctis sat up suddenly from the back seat and him and Ignis made eye contact in the rear view mirror. 

Gladio chuckled and nudged Noctis. "So you slept pretty good huh? Wish i could say the same but something outside kept me up for a while." 

Noctis' face was beat red and Ignis gave a defeated sigh as he began driving. 

"Hold on, am I missing something?" Prompto asked glancing between the three of them. 

"Nothing Prompto don't worry about it." Gladio replied with a knowing grin.


End file.
